


The Reaper [Chapter 1: Her]

by R3dInfinity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3dInfinity/pseuds/R3dInfinity
Summary: Gabriel Reyes has been out traveling the country. When he makes a stop at a diner, he meets a new face and quickly they become friends and visit a new bar in town. Who he meets at that bar, changes his plans for traveling the country.





	The Reaper [Chapter 1: Her]

“There’s nothing better than the open road.” The stranger said. He took one look at Gabe and knew that he was a biker just like him. Black leather jacket, navy blue jeans and black combat boots.

“Damn right.” Gabriel said as he took a sip of his diner coffee. 

“Have you ever been to the new bar? It was just built last month.” The stranger pulled a flyer from his pocket. “It’s not very far from here, see?” he pointed at the directions on the flyer. 

“I’ve driven by the construction a few times.” Gabriel left a tip in the diner’s tip jar. “Is it worth going?”

“Hell yeah. They have everything down there. Booze, babes, great music, what else do you need for a great time?” The stranger chuckled. “I’m actually going right now, wanna ride with me?” 

Gabe grinned. “Why the hell not? I have nothing better to do.” The two men rose from their seats and made their way to the parking lot. The sight of Gabriel’s bike made the stranger whistle.

“Quite a ride you have there.” The stranger stood and admired the bike. Gabriel’s bike was his prized possession, his baby. 

“I’ve had her since I was eighteen. She definitely wasn’t the beauty she is now.” Gabriel got on his chopper and throttled the engine. The engine roared loudly and surprised the stranger.

“How old is it? It looks like an older model.” The stranger got on his chopper.

“Yup, a little over ten years I’ve had her. I’ve made sure she kept up with the times. I’ve upgraded parts over a dozen times at this point. I don’t get any of the cheap shit either. I order the best parts, even ones that aren’t made for this model. The ones that don’t fit I modify myself.”

“Well she’s quite the beast. Definitely the best bike I’ve ever laid my eyes on, and you are quite the mechanic.” Gabe smiled at the stranger’s compliments. “My name is Ed.”

Gabriel extended his arm. “Gabriel, or Gabe whatever you prefer. It’s nice to meet you Ed.” Ed shook Gabriel’s hand. “Let’s get going.” The two men put on their helmets and rode off.

“This is it. Let’s fucking party!” Gabe laughed at Ed’s enthusiasm as they walked into the bar. “First drink is on me, and don’t argue with me. I’m buying you a goddamn beer.” The two men laughed and had their drinks. “I noticed the military tags, you serve?”

“Seven years, Marines.” Gabe ordered for another beer. “My buddy Jack and I, we kicked ass. We both became highly respected lieutenants pretty quickly.”

“Seven years huh? Does that mean you could kick anyone in this club’s ass?” Ed chuckled ordering his third beer. 

“Of course I could, but I’m not drunk enough to start shit.” Gabe chuckled. He looked further down the bar and spotted a man harassing a bartender. She clearly was just trying to do her job and wasn’t interested in the slightest. “I’ll be right back, Ed.” Gabe put down his beer and approached the man.

“Come on baby, hang out at my place tonight.” The man laughed, grabbing the bartender’s hand.

“Let the lady do her job, this is a bar not a brothel.” Gabriel said sternly.

“Mind your own business jackass.” The man kept holding onto her.

“Jackass? Me? Have you seen yourself?” Gabriel scoffed. “Let her go.” The man let go of the bartender and brought out a switchblade. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The man had no intention of listening and lunged towards Gabriel. In two seconds flat, Gabriel had the man pinned to the ground and his arm in a painful lock. With the man now disarmed, Gabriel lifted him up and pushed him. “Get the fuck out of here you damn creep.” Once again the man lunged toward Gabriel, this time it caught the attention of a bodyguard. The large mountain of a man calmly walked over to the commotion and grabbed the man after Gabriel had punched him out cold. 

“Do I need to throw this one out too?” The bodyguard asked the bartender. 

“No, he’s alright.” She looked at Gabriel. “Thank you. I’m kinda used to it at this point, but it’s nice to have someone step in like that.” 

Gabriel straightened his jacket and dusted off his jeans. “Don’t have to thank me, I’m just doing the right thing.”

The bartender took out a glass and poured some whisky from the top shelf. “Here. Have a drink on me, and don’t you dare refuse to drink it.” She laughed.

“Don’t mind if I do…” Gabriel paused. “What’s your name?”

“Angela. What’s yours?”

“Gabriel. I’ll answer to Gabe as well, whatever floats your boat.” Gabriel took a sip of his whiskey. 

“Where are you from?” Angela asked. She had stopped working completely to talk to Gabe. He peaked her interest and she wanted to know more about him, maybe even get his number.

“Los Angeles. I’ve been on the road traveling for a while now, just seeing the country.” Gabriel studied Angela’s features. Bright blue eyes, pale skin, blonde hair, smooth jawline. “I take it that you’re European. Swiss?”

Angela smiled. “You are correct.”

“Why is such a beautiful Swiss woman here in the States?” 

Angela giggled. “Maybe I’ll tell you after I finish my shift.” She teased. “I’ll be done in twenty minutes.” She winked at Gabriel and then left into a backroom.

“Alright.” Gabriel smiled. Gabriel finished his drink then heard Ed’s voice.

“You sly bastard.” Ed sat down next to Gabriel. “So you whooped a knife wielding asshole’s ass and then you flirt with the lady he was bothering.”

“Hey she offered me a drink and talked first.” Gabriel laughed. 

Ed patted his friend's shoulder. “Relax man you do you. I don’t blame you honestly.” 

Gabriel sighed happily. “I’ve been on the road for a while now. I’ve been to countless bars and I’ve never considered staying in one place for more than two days. If things go well, I may stay here for a while.”

“Good luck man, seriously.” Ed patted Gabriel on the back and raised his glass. “To happiness.”

Gabriel touched glasses with Ed and smiled. “To happiness.” They both chugged the rest of their drinks.

Twenty minutes later, Angela came out of the backroom. She was out of her work clothes and now wearing a black mesh top over her bra with really baggy biker pants and combat boots. Angela made her way around the bar and walked up behind Gabriel. “Hey big boy.” She whispered into his ear. 

Gabriel turned around expecting to see one of the other ladies roaming around, but when he realized it was Angela he froze like a deer in the headlights, his cheeks glowed a bright pink under his darker complexion. “Angela. Wow you look great.” Angela giggled and took Gabriel’s hand and motioned him to follow. She lead him outside.

“Let’s go up onto the roof.” Angela chimed. They got up on the roof via a ladder at the back of the building. “I love it up here, I come up here after every shift.”

“For the peace and quiet or the night sky?” 

“Both. I’ve always loved looking at the night sky and it’s nice to have some peace and quiet after being in there for a few hours.” 

“I can relate to that. I grew up without a dad or siblings. It was just me and my mother, but I spent a lot of time by myself because she worked so much.” Gabriel sat down by a metal box. “Your turn.” 

Angela sat down next to him. “I didn’t have it so bad. In Switzerland, I grew up with my mother, my father and my older brother. I ended up here because... I’ve made a lot of mistakes.” She sighed. Gabriel put his hand over hers and gave her a reassuring look. Angela’s cheeks grew pink and a smile appeared on her face. “Thank you.” 

Gabriel smiled back. “No problem.” Angela shifted closer to Gabe and hugged his arm. 

“You said that you were seeing the country. Any particular reason why?”

“I’ve just always wanted to travel the country. As soon as I realized I could do it I just… went for it.” 

“Where’s your ride?” Angela tightened her grip in excitement. “You better show me!”

“I will as soon as you release me from your death grip.” Gabriel laughed. Angela blushed and let go of Gabriel’s arm. The two made their way into the parking lot in an awkward silence. “Well, here it is.” Gabriel gestured towards the bike.

“You’re not lying to me are you? A guy once pretended a bike was his to try to impress me.” Angela couldn’t believe it, she had never seen such a pristine motorcycle before.

“Nope. This beauty is mine.” Gabriel chuckled a little. “I wouldn’t lie by the way. I’ve had your attention for...” Gabriel looked at his watch. “two hours now. Clearly you’re interested.”

Angela blushed. “Maybe I am.” 

Gabriel yawned. “I better get to the motel, I don’t want to fall asleep on the road.” 

“Can you take me home first? I usually get a ride from a friend but that’s not until later. Getting home early would be nice.” She smiled. 

Gabriel smiled back. “Where to?”

“It’s not far from here. Let me go tell my friend I’m leaving first, I’ll be right back!” Angela ran inside to give her friend the update. A minute barely passed when she came back. Angela got on the bike, behind Gabriel.

Gabriel slid his helmet on. “Extra helmet is in the bag to your right.” 

Angela slid on the extra helmet and hugged Gabriel’s waist as they took off into the night. 

“Thank you for tonight. You’ve been nothing but kind to me.” Angela said stepping off the bike and putting the helmet back in the bag. 

Gabriel removed his helmet. “It’s nothing really, but you’re welcome.” Gabriel laughed.

“Why don’t you spend the night at my place instead of driving all the way to the motel?” 

Gabriel took the keys out of the ignition. “I was waiting for you to offer it.” He winked and got off the bike. They paused for a moment. 

“You are quite the charmer you know that?” Angela stood on her toes and pecked Gabriel on the neck. “Let’s get inside.” She whispered. 

An hour later, the two were in Angela’s bed. She was wrapped in his arms with her head resting on his chest. She listened to his heart beat, it was very soothing. Being with a man that didn’t ask anything of her. They just laid there, enjoying each other’s embrace. “This is nice.” Angela purred. 

“Yeah?” Gabriel whispered. He looked down at Angela gliding her finger around in circles on his chest. “I never stay around for long, with the whole traveling the country thing. But I’m considering putting it on pause for now.” Gabriel smiled. 

“Why is that?” Angela looked into his eyes and smiled with him.

“Because I wanna stick around here. See where this goes.”

Angela moved up a little so she could kiss him. “I’m glad you feel that way.” She whispered before kissing him on the lips. 


End file.
